Lost Memories
by Hazumi-chan
Summary: Vesanja lives with her sister in Rukongai. One day she wants to get something to eat for both of them. After she went to the forest to gather some food, she's attacked by a Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

This is my first fanfiction, so I would be very happy if you leave some comments. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Wow, what a beautiful morning" "Yes, you're right, it is beautiful"

The smaller girl, who spoke first turned to the other one:"What will you do today, Vesanja?" The older girl smiled at the younger one "I will go out, and look for some food. You look so hungry, Zepora, and I am hungry, too." "Yes I am hungry, but be careful, it is dangerous outside." "I know, little sister, and I will be careful"

Vesanja stood up and went out of the house. In the door she stopped and turned back to Zepora: "See you later." "Yes, see you later, Vesanja." Then the girl went out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we eat those berries, or are they poisonous?" Oh, how she hates this! She has no idea which berries they could eat without danger, and which not. "Hmm, there are strawberries, we can eat them for sure, but what about the plants over there? They look very tasty, but..."

"Hey you!" a voice suddenly spoke to her from behind, Vesanja spinned round "I hate it, when my meal shows me its back and talks to itself about food!"

There was a big thing, it looked like some kind of very big bear, but with legs of a spider and a mask on its face. "Wh...What are you?" "What I am? Hahahah... I think you know what I am, and that I want you for breakfast!" The spiderbear slowly walks towards her.

"What thing is this? I have no chance against it, if I fight, it is too big for me! I have to run!", she thought, turned round and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey, why are you trying to run away from me? Stop that!" The creature suddenly appeared in front of her again: "You can not run away from me! I am much faster than you are!"

It came to her and hit her onto her head so she fell to the ground. "This hurts, my head... but I have to fight, I can't leave Zepora there all alone" Slowly she stood up and took a big stick from the ground: "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, someone, who refuses to be my meal? Maybe this gets funny." The monster started to run towards Vesanja, she jumped left and could avoid a hit. "Ha, is this all you have, jumping around?"

It ran towards her again, this time Vesanja stayed at her place and hit the monster with her stick, but it seems like it hasn't even felt anything. It stopped right in front of her: "You want to hurt me with a stick?"

The creature grabbed the stick and broke it into little pieces. "What, it took that big stick apart like... it was some kind of crumbly old bread or something like that. It is strong." She looked at it horrified. "Yes, you can trust your eyes, I broke this stick that easy! You have no chance against me!"

"What can I do, it's no use to take another stick …..maybe stones?" The girl took a stone and threw it on the spiderbear. "Hahaha, it is really funny, how you try to hurt me, but this will not help you!" The monster ran towards her again, tried to get out of its way, again, but she wasn't fast enough.

It got to her, crabbed her and threw her on the floor. This time she couldn't stand up again. "Everything hurts, I can't move any more. Sorry Zepora, you have to live alone. Bye, my little sister." she whispered and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"It hurts! Every part of her body feels like it was broken into pieces! But that was no wonder after... yes, after what? She can't remember what happened to her. But wait, who was she at all? And where was she? And why the hell was the ground that uncomfortable, and why did it keep on going up and down that weird?"

She opened her eyes. What was this? She was flying? But how...

No, wait, she was carried by a man, but too fast for her eyes. With a cry she closed them again and clung to the clothes of the man. Oh, that wasn't a good idea, because her body started to hurt even more. Slowly she relaxed again

"Ah, you're awake." This time she was clever enough to open her eyes again slowly and not to look anywhere but to the man. He was wearing black clothes, a white overcoat and a white scarf and had black hair which ranged over his shoulders and had some white hairclips in it.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six. And who are you?" "I...I don't know..." "Hmm..." was all he said.

"Where am I? And where do you bring me to?" "I'll bring you to squad four. You should sleep!" Where did he say he would bring her? To squad four? What was this? And why did he help her at all, he did not know anything about her.

It was strange, but she felt, that he won't do anything evil to her. She trusted him. Suddenly Byakuya stops.

"What's the matter?" He didn't answer. She looked at his face, the only reaction was, that he lifted his eyebrow. Following his view she looked ahead.

"What's that?" she screamed. Oh, she shouldn't scream, it hurts too much. But there were a lot of huge monsters!

"What are you doing here again?", Byakuya asked: "I thought I've killed you." " I'm not as easy to kill as you think!", the biggest monster repeated: "and, how you can see, I brought some of my friends with me this time." "Byakuya, what is this?" "Keep silent and don't move!" "But, what...?"

The way he looked at her let her fall silent. Then suddenly he threw her over his shoulder. "That hurts and I can't move in this position, but he said I should be quiet, I can see, what he's doing, at all." she thought.

"So, you try to save that little girl, soul reaper?", the big creature asked: "You shouldn't do this, because with her, there is no way you can win this fight. But if you give her over to us, we let you go without doing anything to you."

"He wouldn't, or...?" she thought. "Are you sure in defeating me?" Byakuya asked and reached his arm with his sword to the front. What was he doing? He let fall his sword? But how did he want to fight without it?

"Bankai, senbonzakura kageyoshi" What was this now? Right and left of them many scabbards came out of the ground. "It seems not like you want to give up the girl. What a weird technique. So, attack him!"

The monsters came towards them. But suddenly the scabbards turned into something like pink flower petals. They flew towards the creatures and wrapped them. As they gave free sight, the monsters were not there any more. Byakuya took her on his arms again. "What wa..." she wanted to ask, but she fell asleep, before she could say the whole sentence.

* * *

If you ask me something, I will answer here, because I can't find anything, how to answer a review direct.

Vesanja? Is she Japanese?

No, she's not, because, as you wrote, Vesanja is not a Japanese name. I only chose a name I liked, it's not important for the rest of the story. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her eyes. Where was she now? She was lying in a bed, so probably Byakuya has brought her to that squad four already. But, where was that?

Suddenly the door opened and a woman came in. She wore black clothes and a white overcoat, like Byakuya, also she had long black hair, which was braided in the front, and a very kind look in her eyes.

"Ah, you're finally awake", she said: "that's good. How do you feel?" "I feel better than before, but who are you, where am I, and what happened?"

"It's good, that you feel better. That are many questions at once, but I try to answer all your questions . I'm Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four. You are in the building of squad four. According to Kuchiki-san you were attacked by a Hollow, and when he arrived, it just wanted to kill you, and he saved you by killing it. But you probably got a hit on your head, so can't remember anything. He carried you to my squad, but on the way here, that Hollow appeared again, together with other Hollows. Apparently did Kuchiki-san not kill it, but only chose it away. He used his Bankai and defeated all the Hollows at once."

Ok, thank you for that information, but I have some other questions: What is squad four, or, what are squads at all? What's a Hollow, and what's Bankai?"

"You don't know anything, any more, do you?" The girl turned her sight away from Retsu: "Yes, I can't remember a single thing about my life or anything before I woke up in Byakuyas arms."

"You poor thing, but back to your questions, in the Seiretei there is the Gotei 13 with 13 squads. The duty of the soul reapers of the squads is, to save all souls from Hollows, and to bring the dead souls, that don't come to the soul society alone, into it. Some squads have special jobs.

Squad four is the one, who can heal. So if someone gets hurt in a fight we come or the person is brought to us, to heal them. A Hollow is a human soul, which became through negative emotions, or because it was eaten by an other Hollow, to a soul eating monster. Bankai is the second and last state of a Zanpakuto, the sword of a soul reaper.

There are two states of the Zanpakuto: The Shikai and the Bankai. Bankai reaches only a few and only the best soul reapers. There are not many of us who have reached it. Kuckiki-san is one of the few."

"Ok, ähm...what is Seiretei?" "Not even that you can remember? Seiretei is the place where all Soul reapers life." "Ah, ok...thank you, that you answer all my questions, Retsu."

The woman looked at her with a scary look and said with a nice smile: "You should call me Captain Unohana." "Oh... s... sorry..., I... I didn't know that... Captain Unohana" "It's ok, girl, but, as Kuchiki-san told me, you don't even know your name any more, what do you think about choosing one for the time till you get to know your real name?"

"That's a good idea, but which name?" "You can choose any name, that you find good. Just think about it." "Ok, I will do..." It knocked on the door: "May I come in?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course you can. The girl is awake now" The door opened.

"Oh, hello, Byakuya", she smiled at him. She suddenly felt strange but couldn't file that feeling. What was that?

"Hmm...", he lifted his left eyebrow briefly. "Hello.", he looked at her: "Seems like you feel better" "Yes, thanks to you, captain Unohana and her squad I feel much better now"

Byakuya went to her bed and stopped in front of it: "Do you still have fever?" He put his hand on her forehead. "Seems like." "Yes, but not as high as when you brought her", Retsu said.

"Do you have chosen a name?", Byakuya asked. "No, not yet. Captain Unohana just said, I should select one, but I have no idea in the moment."

"Maybe we can help you with ideas?", Unohana asked. "Oh, that would be very good. If I had to think of one on my own, it would last forever."

"Ok, let's see, what about...hmm... Rin ?", Retsu asked. The girl looked at her: " I don't know...it means cold, doesn't it?"

"Yes, you're right, if you want something with a lovely meaning, what about Sayo? It means born in the night." "That sounds good... do you have some other suggestions , so that I can choose between them?"

"Yes of course, there is Cho which means butterfly and, lets see, Kohana, it means little flower. Do you want more ideas?" Unohana asked. "I like Kohana, it sounds nice and has a nice meaning. What do you think Byakuya?"

"It's good.", he said. "Ok, then I'll take this one, but what about my family name? Is there one defined or have I to choose it myself, too?"

"You can choose it yourself.", Retsu replied: "but I think, we'll get that, too. Anything, we should mind?"

Suddenly her stomach growled loud. "What was that?", Unohana asked surprised. Kohanas face went red. "It was my stomach. I just noticed, that I'm very hungry. Do you have something to eat for me?"

"Hungry?", Retsu looked at Byakuya: "Maybe that's the reason... but, of course we have something for you." She went to the door, opened it and looked out.

"Hello what's your name?" "It's Hanatarou Yamada" a voice from outside the door answered. "Ok, Hanatarou, could you please bring something to eat in this room here?" "Yes, o...of course."

Steps went away and Unohana came back. "It should be here in some minutes. "Ok, thank you captain Unohana." Kohana said.

"You're welcome, but back to your name again, is there anything we should pay attention to?" "Hmm... I think the same things like before" "Ok, what about Yozora, it means night sky, or Tomoshibi, it means light, Koyuki meaning bright snow, hmm... Shiroi meaning white, Bara meaning rose, or... maybe... Shakaku, it means angle of fire, …. Akisame, it means fall rain, Hazumi meaning spring, or …. Kirameku, it means sparkle, or maybe…."

"Ok, I think this is enough." Kohana interrupted Retsu: "they all are nice...hmm...maybe it should not have an A in the end, I think that sounds a bit strange...and maybe not start with a K? What do you think of Shakaku or Hazumi? Byakuya?"

"I think Hazumi fits you.", he said. It knocked on the door. "It's Hanatarou with the food. May I come in?", a voice said.

"Yes, bring it to us, Hanatarou", Retsu answered. The door opened and a black haired and not very tall soul reaper came in: "Here is i... oh ...Captain... Kuchiki... I didn't know you were here, too... I'll go and get some more food."

He put the tablet on a table in a corner of the room and wanted to leave again. "No, it's ok, I'm not hungry." Byakuya said to him.

"O... Ok..." the boy answered." "You can go, Hanatarou", Unohana said. "Ok", the young soul reaper answered again and left the room.

Retsu went to the table and took the tablet to the bed: "What do you think, can you sit up?" "I'll try." With Unohanas help she slowly sat up: "It's ok, I can sit."

"That's a good signal." "Yes, I think that, too." Kohana answered. Retsu gave her a roll from the tablet: "Here, you should eat now." "Thank you.", the girl replied and bit into the roll: "...how long did I actually sleep?"

"You slept about two days. It's normal, that you're hungry now." "Wow, so long? Ok, yes, it is normal."

Suddenly it knocked on the door again. "Captain Kuchiki?" "Yes?" "You should come to Headcaptain Yamamoto." "Ok", he turned to Kohana and Unohana: "Seems like I have to go. Goodbye", he said without any emotion.

"Goodbye and thank you for the visit", the girl replied. Then he went out without any more words. I have to do some things with my squad, so I have to go, too." Retsu said: "But we have done the most important thing, we found a name for you, but now you should rest again"

"Yes, thank you for everything, Captain Unohana.", Kohana said and lay down again. "Goodbye." "Goodbye, Kohana.", Retsu said, but this the girl didn't hear any more, she fell asleep before. She smiled and then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

She was in this room for about two weeks now. Byakuya and Retsu have visited her every day and told her very much about the Seiretei, and the people in it. Now they were with her, too, and they were sitting at the table.

"Why did Headcaptain Yamamoto actually wanted you to come to him that day?" Kohana asked interested.

"He asked me why I took you here, and did not call anyone from squad four.", Byakuya answered.

"Is that the normal thing? What did you answer him?"

"Yes, that would be the normal thing. But if the Headcaptain would have seen you, he would know, why Byakuya-san brought you here, am I right?", Retsu asked.

"Yes, he would."

"You have quite a strong spiritual pressure, Kohana. We hope, that you will join the thirteen chord guards."

"You mean... going to the Soul Reaper Academy and become a soul reaper?"

"Yes, that's the thing I mean."

"That... that... would be great... I don't know where to go to, when I come here out, anyway."

"Ok, then the only thing we have to check, is, where you can live. Maybe an other student of your class can take you with him or her, but I don't think so... so maybe one of the soul reapers?"

"I have the solution for this problem.", Byakuya interrupted. "He told me to take care of you. So you can live with me and my sister at Kuchiki Manor, till you have your final examination, then live with your squad."

"That would be great... and you would not mind?"

"It is like Headcaptain Yamamoto said, I brought you here, so..."

"...thank you, Byakuya."

"I've got a very good message for you, too.", Unohana suddenly said.

"What is it?" Kohana asked curious.

Retsu smiled: "You recovered enough, so you can leave this room and the building of squad four. If you want you can pack your things... oh... I forgot... you have only your clothes... for luck you have mended them... so take them... hmm... that is not very much...so... if you want you can have that Shihakushō we gave you... and maybe you should buy some clothes in the next time... no, not only clothes, there will be some other things you need, too... and if you want, you can go right now with Byakuya-san."

"That's great! Yes, I should buy some things... Is it ok for you, when I come with you right now?"

"It's ok." Byakuya answered.

"Ok, thank you for everything, captain Unohana." Kohana said and looked at Retsu.

"You're welcome. But now, I think, you can't expect to get out of this room, right?"

"Yes, after two weeks it is quite boring in here."

"So, you can go, good bye, I think, we'll meet again sometime. And, make sure you get well totally." They stood up.

"Good bye, I think this too. Yes, I will be careful.", she smiled at Byakuya: "Ok, let's go."

Then they went out of the room all together.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, first left, then right, then some time straight ahead and then left again. That was the way from the building of squad four to the Kuchiki Manor.

"It will be difficult to find my way around in Seiretei.", Kohana said: "Everything looks so similar."

"After some time you won't have a problem any more.", Byakuya answered.

"Yes, I think this, too."

"When we got home, you can go in your room and have a shower, or whatever you want. Then you should go to the Soul Reaper Academy and register you, the term starts next week, and then you should go and buy the school uniform and maybe some other things. Rukia, my sister will go with and show you everything."

"Ok, …"

"Nii-sama", suddenly a voice behind them said. When Byakuya turned round, Kohana looked behind them, too. There was a black haired girl, who wore the normal soul reaper clothes, the... Shihakushō.

"You should...", she said, then she noticed Kohana. "Oh, hello, who are you?"

"I'm... Kohana Hazumi." It was strange to say that, because she knew, that wasn't her real name.

"She's the girl, I found in Rukongai. She will go to the Soul Reaper Academy and will live with us in this time." Byakuya explained.

Rukia made a little bow and said with a smile: "Hello Kohana-san, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the sister of Byakuya. I hope we will get friends." Then she turned to Byakuya again. "Renji is searching for you, Byakuya."

"Ok, I'll go and see what he wants. Bring Kohana home, show her her room, and then... I told her what to do, already."

"Ok, Nii-sama" Then Byakuya wasn't there any more.

"Was that... ähm... how is it called... flashstep?", Kohana asked.

"Yes, that was it.", Rukia looked at the girl: "You're the first time outside after your injury? And you really can't remember anything?"

"Yes."

"Ask, if there is anything you don't understand", the soul reaper said: "But let's go now."

"Ok.", the girl answered.

"This way", Rukia said and went in the direction she has pointed. They walked next to each other in silence, when Rukia asked: "What did my brother say, what we have to do, after you moved into your room?"

"He said, we should go and register at the Soul Reaper Academy, and then buy some things."

"Ok, now I understand, why I should go with you... shopping...", Rukia answered with a grin.

"I understand...", Kohana answered smiling. After a while they came to a gate with a guard standing in front of it.

"Hello, Rukia-sama", the guard said to Rukia with a little bow.

"Hello, this is Kohana Hazumi. She will live with us some time. So you have to let her in!"

"Yes!"

"Ok, let's go in, then I can show you your room.", Rukia said to Kohana.

"Ok." They went in and through some corridors.

"Here is your room. Let's meet in... what about an hour here again? In this time you can do whatever you want."

"Ok, see you later, Rukia-san", she answered and went into her new home.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an hour later, and she had had a shower. Now she put on her chlothes again, then she went to the door and opened it to go out, but Rukia stood in front of it, so she almost bumped into her.

But Kohana could manage it somehow to stop just in front of her.

"Oh, hi, Rukia-san."

"Hello again, Kohana-san.", she answered: "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Let's go.", the brown haired girl said.

"Ok, come with me." with this words Rukia started to go through corridors and came to the gate, again, then they walked through the streets.

"You should remind that way, because you have to walk it, when you want to come to the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Ok, I'll try, but maybe I have to go it some time, till I can remember it."

"Yes, that may be, but I think, you learn it quite fast. Look, here it is already. Let's go to the director and register you."

"Ok." They went in and walked through some corridors. While doing that, Rukia explained to her, where all the doors lead to:

"Behind the doors in this corridor are normal classrooms, over there is a lab, and when you go through the door over there, you get to the trainingground for Kido. We'll go through this door, now, it's the secretary."

Kohana listened attentively. Classrooms, lab, Kido trainingsground, secretary. Ok, that wasn't very difficult.

Rukia knocked: "Here is Rukia Kuchiki. I have a new student."

"Ok, come in.", a female voice answered. Rukia opend the door and both went in. A woman stood up and smiled at them:

"Hello you two.", then she looked at Kohana: "You are the new pupil? What's your name?", she took a paper from the desk.

"I'm Kohana Hazumi."

"Ok, Hazumi-kun, please fill out this printed form.", she gave it to her. "Ok, ...", she looked at the paper:

"Äh...there is a little problem"

"What is it?" "I can't remember the things before about 2 weeks, so for example I don't know how old I am."

"So, you are the girl, I heard of, who was saved by captain Byakuya Kuchiki?", the secretary asked her with interest.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, that's a special situation, the director told me, you should just fill in what you know. All the other things you can fill in, on the time when you remember."

"Ok, I'll do that." Kohana looked at the paper again: "Do you have a pencil for me?"

"Of course, here it is.", the woman gave it to her. The girl filled the printed form with help from Rukia as good as she could.

"Ok, now only the signature, please.", the secretary said, after they were ready.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that.", Kohana said and put it on the paper.

"Thank you. The lessons start next monday at eight. Just come to the schoolgate. Then you'll get devided into the different classes."

"Ok, thank you.", the girl answered smiling.

"Let's go. We have to do some things today. Goodbye.", Rukia said.

"Yes, goodbye."

"Goodbye, you Kuchiki-san Kohana-kun.", the woman answered and the two girls went out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, let's see, what do you need? A school uniform. The shop is over there.", Rukia said to Kohana.

"Let's go in.", she replied smiling. They went to the shop and entered.

"Hey, hello Rukia-san. YOU came here?"

"Hello lieutenant Matsumoto. Yes, as you can see.", Rukia answered the orange haired shinigami with a little sigh.

"And who is the girl you brought with you?", Rangiku asked.

"That's Kohana Hazumi, the girl who was saved by Byakuya. I'm sure you heard of her."

"So, that's you? Hello. I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Nice to meet you", Rangiku smiled at her.

"Hello, nice to meet you, too, lieutenant.", Kohana smiled and bowed.

"So, you two want to buy some clothes? I hadn't thought you like shopping, Rukia-san."

"It's not really shopping, but Kohana needs a school uniform.", Rukia answered.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure there will be some things for both of you.", she turned to the racks: "Hmm... what about this for you, Rukia-san?", she had selected a red tight fitting and low scooped top.

Rukia didn't look that happy: "Err... I don't know... I didn't..."

"Oh, you're right, …. you don't have that much to show off, so maybe..." Rukia went red, while Rangiku looked through another rack: "that suits you better.", she took a blue dress: "What do you think?"

"Wow, that... is really beautiful... I didn't planned on buying something, but I think, I'll try this on. I'll leave you here with lieutnant Matsumoto, Kohana-san", she answered and went to the changing rooms.

"So, now you, Kohana-san. Let's see, I think you need lot's of things, so maybe over there is something for you.", Rangiku said and walked to a table with tops. "So...", she looked at one top after another: "they may fit you.", she gave Kohana five tops. "Over there are the changing rooms, try those on, I'll look for some you."

"O...Ok... if you want... but you don't have to..."

"Of course I want! I think shopping is great fun!"

"I don't think that... but sometimes it has to be...", she looked at Rangiku, then turned round to go to the changing rooms. Suddenly she turned to Rangiku again and started to smile: "but if you're not alone, it can be fun.", then she walked towards the changing rooms.

Just as she went past one cabin, it opened and Rukia came out. Seeing Kohana she asked: "What do you think of this, Kohana-san?"

She looked at the dress: "It looks very good on you, and it seems like it fits, too"

"Yes, it is fitting. And it isn't that expensive, so I think I'll buy it. I can wear it the next time, I'll go to the world of the living."

"That's a good idea."

"And what have you found... hmm... maybe I should say, what has the lieutenant found for you?", Rukia laughed.

"Yes, you really should.", Kohana laughed, too: "She has given me this five tops and is looking for some other things now. I'm curious, what she'll bring."

"Ok, then, try them on."

"Yes." she walked into one cabin. The first one was too big, and the third was too small, but the other tree fit perfectly. She came out of the cabin again.

"Hey Kohana-san, how are they?", Rangiku was standing in front of the changing room

"These three fit, but the other two not."

"Ok, I'll bring them back, and in this time you can try on these things.", Rangiku gave her three mini skirts, three hot pants and two skirts, which was longer than to her knees and took the two tops.

"Ok.", Kohana answered and wanted to go back in the cabin

"Wait!", it was Rukia, who came to her: "Here you have the school uniform in some different sizes. Try them on and see, which one fits."

"Ok, I hope the right sizes there, too.", she answered.

"I think so." Kohana went back into the changing room. After a while she came out again.

"It seems like you have a really good visual judgement.", she said to Rangiku: "Everything except one mini skirt and one hot pant are fitting.", she turned to Rukia: "And I have found a fitting uniform."

"Ok, then let's go to the cash desk, or do you want to buy something else here?", Rukia asked.

"No, I don't think so.", Kohana replied.

"I'll stay here and look for some things for me.", Rangiku said.

"Ok, good bye lieutenant Matsumoto.", Rukia said.

"Good bye, lieutenant, maybe we see each other again in some time." "Good bye, you two." They smiled at each other, then Rukia and Kohana went to the cash desk, payed and went out of the store.

"She is nice. In which squad is she?"

"She's in Squad ten, with captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Ah... ok..."

"So, now you need shoes. The shoe shop is over there." They went over to it and entered.

"Which size do you have, Kohana-san?"

"Err...I don't know... what do you think?" They looked down at Kohanas feet.

"Hmm... maybe that... come with me." The two girls went to a shelf.

"Maybe that's the right size. Try them on."

"Ok, let's see.", Kohana put one pair on: "No, that's not the right size, maybe one size smaller."

"Ok, over there." She put another pair on: "They fit, like they were made for my feet."

"Ok, then let's buy..."

"Hey, Rukia-san", suddenly a male voice resounded from behind. She turned round.

"Hello lieutenant Hisagi, do you need a new pair of shoes, too?" Kohana turned round, too and stood next to Rukia.

"Yes, I do. Oh, hello, who are you?", he asked. He had black hair and had a 69 tattooed in his face

"I'm Kohana Hazumi, nice to meet you.", she answered.

"I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad nine. Nice to meet you, too.", he replied.

"Again a lieutenant?", Kohana asked in surprise.

"Yes, he is.", Rukia said, then she turned to Shuhei: "She's the girl my brother found and brought to squad four."

"Oh, your that girl... You're going to the soul reaper academy, don't you?", Shuhei asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I wish good luck for your time there."

"Thank you, lieutenant Hisagi."

"We should go now, we have to buy a lot of things. Excuse us, please, lieutenant.", Rukia said.

"Of course.", he answered: "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, lieutenant Hisagi." The two girls went to the cash desk, payed and went out of the store.

"So, all the other things we can get in this store over there.", Rukia explained. They went in and bought all the things they need. When they came out again, they barely carry all the things.

"You seem to need help."

"Oh, Renji, yes, that would be great.", Rukia answered.

"Hello, I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of Squad six, and who are you?", he asked after he turned to Kohana. A lieutenant AGAIN?

"I'm Kohana Hazumi. Squad Six? Your Captain is Byakuya Kuchiki, isn't he?"

"Yes, do you know him?", Renji asked.

"Yes, I do, he saved my life and brought me to Seiretei."

"So, you are that girl, everyone is talking about." It's strange, everyone seems to know me, but I don't now anyone...

"The things are for her, would you please help us carrying?", Rukia asked.

"Of course.", he answered and took about half of the bags: "What's our end?"

"It's the Kuchiki Manor.", Rukia answered.

"She... lives with you?"

"Yes, till she's taken to a squad. It's because my brother brought her here, so he has to help her."

"Oh, I see, sounds logic. But, let's go now."

"Yes, let's go.", Rukia answered.

* * *

Thanks for the Favorits, I'm very happy about them! XD  
Is it ok, how the characters refer to each other? I'm not sure, if it's not, please write it.


	10. Chapter 10

She was now about one year in the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Hey, Kohana!", a girl came to her.

"Hello, Bara", Kohana greeted her best friend with a smile.

"We now have Hoho-training, have we?", she asked.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go" The two friends stood up and ambled towards the Hoho-trainingsgrounds.

"I can't be arsed. It's so difficult!", Bara said: "You're so lucky, that you don't have a problem with it."

"Instead you're much better in Hakuda, so it's balanced.", Kohana replied.

"You're right.", Bara said: "Whatever, … look, we're arrived."

"Is everyone here?", the teacher asked.

"Yes!", the pupils answered in a choir.

"Ok." With these words the lessens started. When Kohana waited till its her turn, she stared thoughtfully into the air.

"What's the matter with you, Kohana? You look so... contemplative", suddenly Bara said. Kohana twitched.

"Oh, you're it."

"Sorry, when I dismayed you."

"It's ok... I... don't know... most of the time I'm in Kuchiki Manor I feel so... strange..., I don't know what to think."

"Hmm... what feeling is it?"

"Let me think... it's..." suddenly a Soul Reaper appeared, went to the teacher and talked to him. The pupils watched confused.

"Come to us, Kohana-kun!", the teacher said after a while and took some steps away from Shuhei. Looking surprised she came over to them.

"Kohana, this is Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine of the thirteen chord guard squads."

"I know, I have met him some time ago.", she answered.

"He has watched some lessons and saw, that you're so good in Hoho, that you always feel bored. He now wants to show you how to perform flashstep.", he said.

"W... wow, that's great!", she answered enthusiastic.

"Yes, it's really a great chance, you should work hard, that you learn it! And bear in mind, that it is a great honour to learn from a lieutenant!", the teacher said to her, then he turned to Shuhei:

"It's like I thought, she's zealous. I will free her from school for the time you need to teach her."

"Ok. Now, come with me Kohana!", Shuhei answered.

"Yes, lieutenant Hisagi." After walking to a trainingsground, Shuhei said:

"I watched you some days now, but today you're so vacantly. Is something on your mind? If you want you can tell me, it's often good to speak to someone. I will not tell anyone, if you don't want that. But if you don't want to speak, I can understand you, too."

"I...", Kohana said. It was strange, even if she knew the lieutenant not very good, she trusted him totally.

"I don't know... I feel... so strange, when I'm near someone, and I was thinking, why it is like this..." Shuhei sat down at a tree:

"Come and sit with me." She went to him and sat next to him "What kind of feeling is it? Good or bad? Are you exited or afraid?", he asked.

"It's... more a like I'm totally exited."

"Is it only one person? And, is it someone, where it's normal to be exited, like head captain Yamamoto or one of the other captains or lieutenants?"

"Yes, it's only one person.", she said. Should she really confide in him? Maybe he could help her: "It's Byakuya Kuchiki."

"He's the captain you live with, is he?", Shuhei asked calm.

"Yes, he is.", she answered.

"Hmm... could it be, that you're... in love?"

"In love?... I haven't thought of this... I... don't know...", she said and with every word she got more quiet.

"Then think about it. I believe it's no use to start practising today. If you want, you can always come to me to talk, but now it would be best if you go home. Then maybe tomorrow you can concentrate on your work."

"You're so kind to me, lieutenant Hisagi, thank you so much. Good bye, till tomorrow, I promise, I'll be very attentive.", Kohana answered happy.

"I hope so. Good bye." With these words he left the trainingsgrounds and Kohana went to leave, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, that I needed so long to publisch this chapter , but I had so much to do, so I just didn't have the time. I hope you enjoy the new :)

* * *

It was some weeks ago, that she, with help of Shuhei, has admitted, that she was in love with Byakuya. It knocked on the door.

"Hazumi-san, Byakuya-sama wants you to come to him."

"Ok, I'll come. I just put on some clothes."

"Ok, I'll wait for you here."

Maybe that would be a good change, but she had to see, what he wanted from her. She put on her clothes and went out of her room.

"I'm ready."

"Ok, then, follow me, please."

They went through the house and stopped in front of a door.

"Here is it. Byakuya-sama is waiting inside."

Kohana knocked at the door.

"It's Kohana."

"Come in."

She opened the door and entered the room. Byakuya was sitting on a chair in front of a desk. He looked at her with that wonderful grey eyes. She felt, that her heart beated faster. She didn't know, if she had the heart for it, even if she wanted really strong.

"Why did you call me?", she asked hesitating

"I wanted to ask, how you do in the academy. Is it easy for you, or are there difficult things?", he asked with his typical no emotions on his face and in his voice.

She was surprised. Since when did Byakuya ask something like that?

"Äh... I think in Kido and Zanjutsu I'm ….. maybe not the best, but it's ok, in Hakuda I have to train more, than in the other things, because I'm not so good in it. But in Hoho I'm the best in my class.", she answered not without proud.

"Lieutenant Abarai told me he has seen you practising flashstep. Is that true? You have already mastered it?"

Kohana was even more surprised. He didn't said that much to her, since she was here.

"Yes, I've mastered it some days ago. Lieutenant Hisagi watched my class, while we were training, hen he came to my teacher and offered to teach me flashstep. Of course I said yes, and so he taught me."

"Ok, that's all, you can go."

"Ok..." Now was the point, where she has to make a decision. Say it or not... She walked to the door. But then she turned round again:

"Byakuya", she said with her heart beating like wild. He looked at her.

"I... I want to say something to you...", she said and her voice trembled a bit.

"What is it?" he asked nothing noticing. Slowly she walked to him. I... I don't know how to say...

"... Nothing...", she said. Noticing that she turned red, Kohana wanted to turn round again.

"Say it, Kohana.", he said softly.

"O... Ok... I... I..."

"You?"

More, than reject her he can't do... She worked up all her courage, then she stepped to Byakuya. He seemed to be a bit surprised. She bended down to him and put her lips on his. He stared in surprise at her. First she thought he wouldn't react and wanted to detach from him, but then suddenly he returned that kiss! It was a long and very soft kiss. She was absolutely happy. But then suddenly he stopped, leaned away from her and turned his head away.

"I shouldn't have done that.", he said. Kohana was in shock. Why did he say something like that?

"Go now", Byakuya said without emotion again.

"But...", Kohana wanted to say, but Byakuya interrupted her:

"I said: go now."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry, that you had to wait so long again. And thanks for the Reviews and Favorits^^

* * *

She opened her eyes.

Final Examination. Today.

Her heart stated to beat excitedly at once. She jumped out of her bed, because she couldn't lie still any more. Today she has to give everything she has, because she wanted in a squad.

After she stood up, she put her clothes on and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

When she opened the fridge, Rukia stood behind her and said:

"Hey Kohana-san, good luck with your exam today."

"Thank you, Rukia-san."

"Are you very exited?", she asked caring.

"Yes, I'm quite exited."

"You don't have to. I think you're so good, you don't have to worry."

"We will see.", Kohana answered: "I'll go now, good bye."

"Good bye and good luck.", Rukia answered.

When she came to the Soul Reaper Academy she sat at her place and waited for the examination to start.

First will be the theoretic, after that the practical test.

"Hey, Kohana-san, good luck.", she heard the voice of her best friend.

"Hey, Bara-san, thanks, and good luck, too."

"Thank you. I hope it won't be that difficult."

"Yes, I hope it, too."

A Soul Reaper came in: "Be quiet now and sit down, please.", he said.

Bara smiled at Kohana and went to her place. Now three other Soul Reaper came in.

"We will now hand out the sheets. If someone talks or wants to cheat we'll immediately take the exam and he or she will have to go immediately.", the Soul Reaper said and handed the paper to the pupils.

"Ok, turn the paper round and write your name on the top."

Kohana wrote her name, then she looked at the questions.

'Name the different types of Menos Grande.'

That was easy. There are three categories of Menos Grande, the Gillian, the Adjuchas, and the Vasto Lorde.

Ok, the next question: 'Which states has a Zanpakuto? Explain them.', she answered this easily, too.

So she dealt with all the other questions with no problem. When they finally had to give back the sheets, she had finished all questions carefully and has even looked through them again.

After the Soul Reaper collected the tests he said: „We will now correct your exams. Be in room 15 in three hours. There will be the choice, who can do the practical exam. The captains of all Squads will watch you, while you do your practical exam. So, show what you can."

With these words he went together with the other Soul Reaper out of the room.

"How was it with you?" Bara asked.

"With me? I think it was quite easy. And with you?"

"You're right. It was really easy, so I had no problem with it. But it's not this test I´m exited about. It's the practical exam."

"Yes, that's the part I'm exited of, too."

"What will you do now, till we have the other part of the exam?"

"Hmm … that's a good question. I think I'll go in the school garden and try to relax."

"That's a good idea, I'll come with you."

"Ok, then let's go."

"Yes."

When they came into the garden they went to two couches and lay down. Hmm…will Byakuya be content with me? He didn't talk to me since that kiss…Is he angry? But he seemed to like it first, but then….

"Kohana" she winced

"Oh….sorry, what did you say, I was in thoughts…."

"I asked what you're thinking about, you don't look happy."

"It's nothing.", she answered her friend, who looked worried.

"I was just thinking of the test. I hope it'll be good."

"Don't think about it so much. It will be ok.", her friend tried to calm her down."

"You're right. Let's don't think about it, now.", she said and closed her eyes.


End file.
